Atraccion
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Sesshomaru y Kikyo viven un día diferente con algo de amor y placer, hay lemon hard
Nota del autor: lo que represento en este fic one-shot es aquello que podremos sentir hacia una persona que queremos, y lo que desearíamos hacer con esa persona en la realidad, aunque esto proviene de la fantasía.

Era un día como todos en el Japon feudal, en la espesura del bosque, aquel demonio merodeaba en solitario por esos lugares, aquel medio hermano de un mitad humano-mitad demonio que estaban peleados por la cuestión del arma.

Sesshomaru rara vez sonreí, era un ser bastante serio y no sentía dolor por nada, aunque su espada no podría matar, sino al contrario, traer a la vida, y como era un arma inútil la detestaba, y se la pasaba pensando:

-Al parecer mi padre quería a Inuyasha como su hijo favorito, como desearía matarlo y apoderarme de su espada-

Por estas soledades, decidió parar a descansar en un lugar cercano a un arroyo, y con sus garras podría cazar cualquier ser viviente para poder saciar su hambre.

Mientras tanto, desde el bosque, una sacerdotisa viajaba sola y sin rumbo, ya que a pesar de hacer su labor para curar o hacer ritos, como hacía en cada pueblo o aldea en que parara, trataba de proteger esa perla para evitar que cayera en manos equivocadas.

El cansancio y el hambre comenzaban a hostigar a Kikyo y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue hacia el arroyo y en el mismo lugar vio a aquel demonio que estaba en guardia baja y desde su pensamiento decía:

-Ese sujeto no parece humano, pero es apuesto-

Ella se acercó sin miedo a aquel demonio que estaba descansando bajo el árbol, y por oír sus pasos abrió sus ojos y mostro una pequeña impresión por ella que estaba con el:

-¿Quién eres?-Pregunto.

-Me llamo Kikyo y ando viajando de aldea a aldea para curar a las personas que tengan algún problema de salud-Contesto.

-Así que eres una de esas personas que anda curando a humanos-

-Es mi labor, además que yo soy una sacerdotisa y tengo que hacer los ritos de mi religión-

-Ya veo ¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Nada, ¿te molesta mi presencia?-

-No del todo, si quieres puedes descansar conmigo-

-De acuerdo-

Conversando de forma moderada, comenzaron a conocerse mejor, y hasta la sacerdotisa preparo la comida con lo que Sesshomaru pescaba utilizando sus manos.

Luego de comer, se pusieron a descansar un rato. Como hacía calor, Sesshomaru decidió darse un baño. La sacerdotisa andaba despertándose y detrás del árbol vio a aquel demonio quitándose su vestimenta, y ella disfrutaba de ver el cuerpo desnudo de aquel ser no humano, y le gustaba cuando se metía al arroyo.

Poco después, aquel demonio salió a la superficie con su cuerpo mojado, lo que le pareció placentero a Kikyo, y como ella lo vio desnudo, le dijo:

-¿Quieres bañarte conmigo?-

-¿En serio lo dices?-Pregunto ruborizada.

-Anímate-

-De acuerdo-

De repente, ella comenzó a desvestirse, y mientras ella se desnudaba por completo, Sesshomaru comenzó a sentir más placer al ver su belleza natural.

Tomados de la mano, se metieron al arroyo y se pusieron a nadar juntos, hasta llegar a una cascada baja, donde se subieron a explorar; hasta que volvieron a su lugar de descanso, a admirar sus cuerpos desnudos al contacto con la naturaleza.

Mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa se acercó hacia él y le rogo:

-Quiero que me beses-

-¿En serio?-

-Por favor-

-Está bien, si tú lo deseas-

Acariciándola y tomándola por sus manos, Sesshomaru beso los labios de Kikyo y se revolcaron sobre el césped, entregándose a una pasión irresistible.

Pero el demonio quería mucho más. Así que poniéndose detrás de ella, comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro del ano de la sacerdotisa, y comenzó a hacerla gemir, y aunque ella se ruborizaba, comenzaba a experimentar aquel placer.

Y después, retiro su miembro y decidió introducirlo en la vagina de Kikyo, ya que estaba sentada sobre su cadera, y mientras lo hacía, aprovechaba a besarla y acariciarla. Ambos sentían un gran placer amándose.

Después de que el demonio eyaculo, se pusieron a dormir bajo las estrellas de la noche iluminada por la luna, y ella se sentía cómoda acostada sobre la piel del demonio.

Al día siguiente, ambos amantes decidieron despedirse y tomaron sus propios caminos, aunque sea sin rumbo, en busca de sus destinos.

Aunque a la sacerdotisa le pareció complaciente tener una noche de pasión con el demonio, y a Sesshomaru solo le pareció una aventura más, ya que él estaba acostumbrado a luchar por su vida y por sí mismo, pero fue un momento para probar algo nuevo en su inmortal existencia.

Fin


End file.
